


Dragon Knights

by boredomsMuse



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s02e31 Running With Scissors, i need it to matter in canon, look i just get super upset that marcos 16 years in X-103 doesn't matter in canon okay, s03e15 Trail by Squire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: As they leave QuestBuy after the big sale, Marco runs into some familiar faces.





	Dragon Knights

**Author's Note:**

> Look I just  
I love season 3 I really do but like  
Marco spent 16 years in dimension X-103, he earnt dimensional scissor which has been stated as a pre-big thing in canon  
You can't tell me boy doesn't have the training to be a knight, you can't tell me boys not a badass, and anyway it's just super upsetting to me how little those 16 years mattered when its such an interesting concept
> 
> Plus there's just so much more angst when you think of Marco missing the adventure, not being able to settle on Earth because he's literally lived in X-103 longer and he didn't notice when Star was around but now he is and he can't un-notice it
> 
> And more than that, Marco gave up a whole life for Star. He was 30, he was doing well for himself, and Star dropped in so Marco left. Now he's in Mewni and Star won't even look at him (and i know Star got over that but also like, just it's so much more angsty when he think of it as more than just a parallel of star literally dropping in unannounced in marcos life in season 1)
> 
> So anyway, enjoy

“This was awesome!” Star grinned as she and Marco rejoined the knights and squires. “I can’t wait for next year!” 

“And to think, all of this only cost $650.” Marco said, looking at their piled high trolley.

“I am impressed with your couponing, squire. Very impressed.” Star said, nodding all serious like before bursting into laughter once more.

“I think that makes us all done.” Lady Whosits announced. “Shall we head back to Mewni Princess Star?”

“I don’t know, I feel like we need to find a photobooth first.” Star said thoughtfully. “We have a lot of props that’d be perfect for silly photos.”

“We can just use the photo booth at Ponyhead’s place.” Marco suggested. “She might skew us if we use one without her anyway.”

“She probably would.” Star hummed. “Okay! Let’s go home.” She decided. 

“You know,  _ we  _ could just use the dimensional scissors.” Marco suggested, already dreading a carriage back with the other squires. It was traditional, and apparently it was a great bonding experience, but he and Star had been running late yesterday so they’d missed out. He’d been pretty bummed about it yesterday, now not so much.

“Oh come on pouty puss, it’ll be fun!” Star grinned. Looking over, Marco found Higgs was still glaring at him.

“I doubt that.” He mumbled. Still, he followed Star out of the store.

And almost ran into her when she stopped barely two steps from the door.

“Oh my god.” She wheezed. “They’re so cute!”

“What is it?” Marco asked, craning his head around their piled-up purchases to look at whatever it was Star could see. Parked right next to the Mewman carriages was a group of five dragon-cycles. Marco frowned slightly as he stared at them. They looked almost… familiar.

“Those are dragon-cycles.” Higgs announced, staring wide-eyed at the creatures. “That must mean the Dragon Knights have to be nearby.” She said, head darting around to try and spot the knights.

“The Dragon Knights?” Marco repeated, still frowning.

“You call yourself a squire and you don’t know who the Dragon Knights are?” Higgs scoffed. “They’re only the most amazing and renowned knights in any dimension. Except for my knight obviously.” She said, tacking that last part on a bit late.

“Oh no.” Knight Stabby said, shaking his head. “The Dragon knights are much more impressive than me.”

“I’ve always wanted to meet a Dragon Knight!” Star squealed. “They are  _ so  _ cool.”

“Except not just anyone can talk to a Dragon Knight, you have to prove yourself in battle first.” Higgs said. “Which is super hard because, well, they’re Dragon Knights. They don’t need help in battle.”

“It’s my dream to one day fight with the Dragon Knights.” Old Guy sighed.

“But these aren’t the Dragon Knights.” Marco said. “They’re dragon-cycles are way too-” He cut himself off as one of dragon-cycles moved their head and he caught sight of their name tag. “It  _ is _ them.” 

“Uh, duh, that’s what we said.” Higgs huffed.

“Hey Star can you watch the trolley for a sec? Thanks.” Marco asked, quickly walking passed the group.

“Huh? Yeah sure.” Star mumbled, distracted. Then she saw where Marco was walking. “Wait! Marco stop you can’t just walk up to a dragon-cycle! It’ll eat you!”

“I knew he wasn’t cut out for this.” Higgs said, smirking.

“It’s alright Princess Star, we’ll find you a new squire.” Lady Whosits said, patting the princess’ shoulder. Marco ignored the lot of them, stopping just in front of the dragon-cycles.

“Hey guys!” He greeted, grinning and holding his hand out. “Remember me?” The largest of the dragon-cycles growled but Marco didn’t even flinch as it stretched out to sniff his hand.

“Marco’s going to lose a hand!” Star squeaked, covering her eyes with her hand. “I can’t watch.” Despite her words, she moved her fingers to peak out.

Instead of a Marco screaming in pain, she found the dragon-cycle had started licking Marco’s face, completely unphased as he patted the beasts head. 

“I missed you too Burger, but come on man you know dragon saliva doesn’t wash out.” Marco laughed, gently pushing the dragon-cycle down.

“What.” Higgs said, tone deadpan and jaw on the floor. The Mewman knights and squires were in just as much shock until Star let out a long ‘ooooooh’ as she recalled Nachos, who was probably still hanging out with Hekapoo.

“Duh!” Star said, facepalming. “Marco  _ has _ a dragon-cycle, of course he knows how to make them not eat him!”

“He  _ has _ a dragon-cycle?!” Higgs repeated, jaw dropping further.

“Huh, I guess the kid’s not as useless as I thought.” Lady Whosits said.

“Of course he’s not useless, he’s  _ Marco _ .” Star said, then gasped as she had another realization. “This means I can pat a dragon-cycle!” She grinned.

“Princess, I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” Lady Whosits tried but it was too late, Star was already skipping over to where Marco was practically covered in the dragon-cycles, much like he sometimes got with the laser-puppies.

“Hey Marco.” Star greeted, drawing the words out. “Want me to introduce me to these cuties?”

“Oh sure.” Marco grinned, pulling himself away the dragon-cycles. “Guys, this is Star. Star this is Burger, Eggs, Chips, Toast, and Chilli.” Marco said, gesturing to each dragon-cycle in turn. 

“I love all of them.” Star decided, reaching out to pat Chips but quickly pulling her hand back when Chips snapped at her, the others all growling. “Well that was rude.” She pouted.

“Come on guys, don’t be mean.” Marco tried, grabbing Star’s hand and holding it out for them to sniff. “This is  _ Star _ , my best friend. I told you all about her, remember?”

“They’re not going to bite me again, right?” Star asked hesitantly. 

“Probably not.” Marco said. For a moment the dragon-cycles were still, then Burger sniffed her hand. She didn’t growl, so the others followed her lead. They weren’t as enthusiastic with Star, but they let her pat them now.

“This is so cool.” The princess grinned.

“They are pretty awesome.” Marco said. “I mean, Nachos is still way more awesome, obviously. But these guys are pretty great too.”

Behind them, QuestBuy’s doors opened and five burly knights walked out. They were mostly humanoid, but huge and with countless scars. They didn’t look very happy.

“I can’t believe we missed the blowout.” One of them complained. 

“I told you guys you shouldn’t’ve given the map! I’m terrible with maps!” One of the shorter (which wasn’t saying much) knights said.

“I so badly wanted a new chest plate.” One of the others said. “The only on left had someones face in it.”

“Wait, wasn’t that the face?” The first knight said, pointing to Baby-Man. The group of knights stopped their entire attention to the group of mewmans.

“Please don’t hurt us!” Higgs said, hiding behind Knight Stabby.

“Did you ruin one of the chest plates?” Lady Whosits asked Baby-Man, rubbing the bridge of her nose. 

“Uh, there was a spare?” Baby-Man claimed. Knowing full well that Marco and Princess Star hadn’t gotten one, Lady Whosits didn’t buy it

“I should have known you three were up to something when you brought me all those horses.” She sighed. “I’m so sorry Dragon Knights, it seems our squires were jealous of the new kid and that chest plate got caught in the crossfire. Please don’t destroy him.”

“Please don’t destroy me.” Baby-Man repeated.

“I will never understand you Mewman Knights and your squires.” One of the Dragon Knights, presumably the leader, said. “Where’s this new squire they are so jealous of?”

“Uh…” Lady Whosits hesitated to answer. She was trying to keep the Dragon Knights from destroying any of the squires, telling them one of the group was petting their dragon-cycles wouldn’t get her that. Unfortunately her eyes betrayed her, darting to Maro and Star. The Dragon Knight followed her line of sight and her frown deepened.

“Who's that by our dragon-cycles?” She asked, starting to storm over.

“Why haven’t the dragon-cycles eaten them yet?” One of the others said. “I thought I taught Chips better than to play with his food.” 

Before Lady Whosits could try and protest, the Dragon Knights were storming over to their dragon-cycles.

“Who are you?!” The leader demanded, voice booming enough to make Star freeze.

“Uh… hi?” She greeted. “Please don’t destroy us, we were just patting them!” She said. Marco, on the other hand, didn’t seem the least bit phased.

“Hey guys!” He greeted. “Long time no see!” For a moment, the Dragon Knight just stared at him. Then her eyes seemed to hone in on his red hoodie and suddenly she did something no one had heard a Dragon Knight to do - she grinned.

“Marco!” She said, pulling the human into a bone crushing hug. 

“Can’t, breath, Lowreio.” Marco wheezed, taking deep breaths when Lowreio released him.

“You got out of Dimension X-103!” She said.

“I did.” Marco grinned. “And look!” He pulled out his scissors, holding them up for the knights to see. 

“We knew you could do it.” One of the other knights, the one that had wanted the chestplate, cheered.

“Thanks Jorio.” Marco smiled, tucking the scissors back away. “I can’t believe you guys didn’t tell me about the time difference! You guys had to have known, or the monks.” The knights laughed at his pout.

“We couldn’t steal Hekapoo’s thunder like that.” Lowreio said. 

“So how long did it take you in the end?” The shortest knight asked.

“Sixteen years.” Marco said. “Or, like, 8 minutes I guess?”

“Very impressive young Marco!” One of the knights grinned. “We knew you had it in you.”

“It would have taken be way longer if I hadn’t met you guys Teario.” Marco smiled.

“Marco.” Star cut in, fake whispering. “You know these guys?” 

“Of course!” Marco said. “I met these guys while I was earning my scissors. Yonrio over there’s the one that taught me how to sword fight.” He said, pointing to a silent knight with several swords strapped to his back.

“A Dragon Knight taught you how to sword fight?” Higgs repeated. The other Mewmans had rushed over in hopes to help them escape a bloody battle. Clearly that wasn’t going to be necessary.

“Marco I am so jealous!” Star squelled. “Can you teach me too? And can you show me how to get a dragon-cycle? I so want a dragon-cycle.”

“This must be the new squire everyone is so jealous of.” Lowreio said, turning to her. “What’s your name young lass?” 

“What?” Star laughed a little. “I’m not the squire, Marco’s the squire.” The knights burst into laughter at that. 

“Marco?” The shortest of the knights managed. “He’s a Dragon Knight, why would he be a squire?” 

“No, it’s true Vokrio.” Marco said. 

“But that’s ridiculous!” Lowreio frowned.

“Mewman knights have weird standards.” Marco shrugged.

“You didn’t me you became a Dragon Knight.” Star said. “Mum definitely would have made you a knight if she knew that.”

“I didn’t know it was such a big deal.” Marco shrugged. “I did a lot of things in Hekapoos dimension. And besides, I don’t have my muscles anymore. I probably couldn’t even beat Vokrio in a sword fight now.”

“Ah, I’m sure you could manage it.” Teario waved him off. 

“A swordfight! Yes, we’ll have a sword fight. If you can defeat Vokrio, the Mewman’s will have to make you a Knight.” Jorio decided.

“Is that even allowed?” Higgs demanded, looking to Knight Stabby and Lady Whosit, both of whom shrugged.

“I’m not going to fight the Dragon Knights.” Knight Stabby said.

“Besides, if he wins it’ll prove he has the years of training required to be a knight.” Lady Whosits nodded.

“I really don’t think this is a good idea. I’m not ready yet.” Marco tried to protest.

“Sure you are!” Star grinned. “Besides, I’ve always wanted to see the Dragon Knights fight, this’ll be fun!”

Outvoted, Marco begrudgingly agreed to battle Vokrio right there in the QuestBuy parking lot.

Later that day, wearing a real Mewni Knight’s cape and trying to convince Lowreio he had to be 18 before he could reget his Dragon Knight tattoo, Marco found he didn’t care what Higgs thought. Maybe he hadn’t become a squire the Mewni way, but he’d earned his knighthood the Marco way. And that was the only thing that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want to see anything else! There is a serve lack of 'considering the effects of marco being in another dimensional for 16 years' in both canon and fanfiction and im happy to help fill that void if you want to read it


End file.
